Touch My Hand
by Pancakes.On.A.Rainy.Day
Summary: In a sea of people there was only you, I never knew what this song was about but suddenly now I do. Trying to reach out to you, Touch my hand, Reach out as far as you can, Only me, only you, and the band...


AN: Just an idea I got while listening to 'Touch My Hand' by David Archuleta.. It's pretty much based on the song, so go listen to it and tell me how I did ! :)  
-

It had happened many times before. Nate had seen a pretty face in the crowd that made him look one extra time and secretly hope that he would get a chance to meet this girl. This time was a bit different though. The face Nate's eyes had found was beautiful, it made him feel warm inside just looking at it and he secretly wished that he knew this girl.

She was in the third row cheering with a wide smile on her face, surrounded by other cheering fans, but Nate didn't see them. It was only her and her beautiful face with the curls bouncing around it as she moved to the beat of the music. The music _he _was playing. The song _he _had written. A song about love at first sight. Not like that had ever happened to him before – it was just something he had somehow got the inspiration to write. As he spotted her face in the cheering crowd it was as if he suddenly understood his own song a lot more. He noticed how he suddenly started singing it differently that he normally would and he suddenly liked it a lot more than he had ever done before. He was really feeling the song right at that moment.

Nate walked closer to the crowd as he started to sing the chorus of the song. A sea of hands reached out to touch him. All these girls. It would make their day if he touched their hands. He knew that. But he just wanted _her_ to touch his hand. It would make his day. Maybe even more than that. He just wanted to touch her. He already felt a connection to her – he was drawn to her – and he wished to feel sparks through his body as he touched her.

Like the rest of the girls in the first couple of rows _she _was reaching out her hand, hoping that _he _would touch it. It made Nate smile just knowing that it would probably make her day if he touched her hand.

But she was too far away. He couldn't reach her. Inside his mind he was yelling out to her to reach her hand out further, while he was singing his heart out. He knew this was his only chance. After the concert he would go back into the tour bus with his brothers and they would drive on to the next city. And he would never see this beautiful face again. Never get a chance to touch her again.

Nate was only seeing _her_. He felt like she was the only one in the crowd watching him and his brothers' show. He wanted this feeling to last but he knew it would be over as soon as the song was over. He knew that as soon as the music stopped he would see the rest of the crowd and she would blend in with everyone else.

Getting the chance to touch her hand suddenly meant the world to him. He knew he would never get the chance to see her again so he wanted to at least have the memory of her touch with him when he left the stage.

Nate turned around to see his brother Shane joining him at the edge of the stage. He was clapping his hands together above his head while Nate was finishing his part of the chorus. As Nate had finished Shane started singing and he reached out his hand towards the crowd. Nate looked just to see the crowd of cheering fans react in the exact same way as when he had done it before.

Nate stood looking out at the crowd as Shane was touching as many outstretched hands as possible. The words "I'll never get the chance again" were echoing in his mind. He knew that the song was near its end. And when the music stopped he would have lost his chance.

Nate shakily started to sing the last verse of the song. Shane sent him a concerned look as he noticed the unsure sound in his brother's voice. But he quickly got a smile on his face as he heard Nate suddenly putting a lot more force into his voice.

This was his only chance. He wouldn't just let it go. This girl had made him understand the words he was singing – he had to touch her hand! As he put all his current emotions into the last verse of the song he hurried to the edge of the stage. Again thousands of hands were reaching out to touch him, even those who obviously were too far away tried. Nate noticed how people five rows from him were reaching out as far as they could. If they tried that hard – he could try harder than he had before to reach the girl in the third row. His eyes quickly found _her_ again. She looked so happy. She was cheering and singing along to the lines Nate was singing. He wondered if it would make _her _day too if he touched her hand. He wanted to make her day. He wanted to make her even happier than she looked at the moment – if that was even possible.

He looked around at the faces in the crowd. All smiling and cheering. But her smile was the brightest, he thought. Her beauty and her smile were shining – lightening up the space around her all the way to where Nate was stood singing on the stage.

He took a step closer to the edge of the stage as he caught her eyes with his and made sure to hold them in his gaze. Suddenly the expression on the girl's face changed. Her smile fainted slightly as she looked like she was in a trance. They were staring intensely into each others eyes. _She_ oblivious to her fellow cheering fans around her. _He _oblivious to his brothers rocking out by his side and the band playing in the background. In his head the music had died out and all he could hear was his own voice finishing up the last verse as he reached out his hand towards her. Her smile slowly crept back onto her beautiful face as she also reached her hand out as far as she could.

For a moment it seemed like the time had stopped for Nate. Both their hands were in the air reaching for each other's. He saw her smile drop again as she too realized she was too far away. But it didn't stop her. She quickly did her best to get closer to the stage, ignoring the people in the row in front of her as she squeezed in between them.

Nate felt himself jump slightly as he suddenly felt her skin touch his. He closed his hand around hers and looked at her face again. Her smile was brighter than ever and her eyes were shining. He couldn't help but smile widely back at her. It was a wonderful feeling – he hadn't felt before – and he knew that her touch had completed this day for him.

As Shane started singing the last chorus their hands slowly slid apart and the moment was over. But the big smiles were still on both of their faces and as Nate joined his brother singing the last chorus it was with more power and emotion than ever before.

_Saw you from the distance, saw you from the stage, something about the look in your eyes, something about your beautiful face…_

_-_I honestly don't know what I think about this... o.O Review and let me know what you think? - would be very much appreciated!

Follow me on twitter: POARD


End file.
